


【YT】oracle（一发完）

by Ygolden_wings



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygolden_wings/pseuds/Ygolden_wings
Summary: *最中二的人走最中二的剧情xx*设定自带ooc，勿上升真人*有主角受伤情节，话题可能引起不适*虽然不算常规甜饼，但是相信我，本质还是甜的





	【YT】oracle（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *最中二的人走最中二的剧情xx  
> *设定自带ooc，勿上升真人  
> *有主角受伤情节，话题可能引起不适  
> *虽然不算常规甜饼，但是相信我，本质还是甜的

金博洋清晰地记得。

那天，天台上有些斑驳的墙上有褐色的霉斑，隔热板在水泥地板上整齐却不平整地铺着，天上看不见白云也没有阳光，那个季节特有的阴霾穹顶看起来触手可及，羽生结弦背后的翅膀尖都好像能碰到云底。

风里携带的水汽还不足以湿润他的睫毛，但他依旧感觉眼前突然模糊，只是没敢抬头确认，义无反顾地向更深一些的色块快速跑去。

如果他不回头………

金博洋不敢想下去。

下一秒，他失去了意识。

 

大学教室里稀稀拉拉坐了几个人，羽生结弦戴着耳机，屏幕上是几个月后能力测试的模拟题，他前面没有人坐，后面却坐了不少，而两边………黑色背包占的位置是给舍友的，另一边的椅子空空如也。

在这样不需要多上心的大学课堂，坐第二排中间让他看起来像个怪物。

当然，并没有人会把这句评价开诚布公地讲给他听，甚至这话也没有任何人说过，但是他相信大家都默认了这个说法。

“早啊羽生，”舍友终于赶过来坐在了他的身边，掰开饼干给他递了一半，“你作业交了吗？”

“什么？”羽生结弦摘下耳机有些疑惑地问，手指敲了两下屏幕暂停了视频。

“作业最后一题我不会……”

“那个表格有重新发，班群里面有……”羽生结弦拿过舍友的手机在消息记录里翻找着，“这个，你把公式带进去就行。”

舍友奋笔疾书完开始百无聊赖地刷视频，偶尔回女朋友几句消息，而羽生结弦戴上耳机继续沉默地听着网络课程，直到预备铃响起。

有时候羽生结弦会想这样的生活是不是就会没完没了这么下去，每次这样想，他就有些无奈。

神是不是都无法与人类沟通？就像人不能与狗沟通一样？

片刻之后他随意地把写着问题的纸条揉成一团扔进门口的垃圾桶，舍友陪女朋友走了，他又是一个人呆着，走在前面的两个人和他一样是班委，不过是那种认识却不相熟的关系。他跟他们聊过很多次天，也在同一个导师手下做事，他们有什么不会的问题都会向他请教。他知道只要他微笑着上去打个招呼，他们就能和他聊得热火朝天，但是如果他假装不在意，两个人明知道他在，也绝对不会跟他说半句话。

他决定再试一次，故意弄出一些动静，假装从旁边路过没有看见他们。

两个人并没有理会他，他就像从两个陌生人身边走过。

这让他很想把刚刚的纸团找回来贴在自己的桌子上。

“你不要太高傲了，多和同学们聊聊。”

他曾经被这样说过。

但是在尝试多次后，他发现这根本不可能，就算他事事有问必答，就算他主动对周围同学示好，就算他看见谁有困难就上去帮忙，他依旧那样刺眼那样格格不入。

导师想让他过去一趟，问他能不能调整一下实验课的时间，他到群里去问，没人应答，他又只好拉下面子一个个去私聊，甚至当面去询问，即使这只是一个再小不过的请求，依旧没有人回应。最后是舍友帮忙，才联系到一个同学跟他换了实验顺序。

把没有回应的人拉进黑名单是一件毫无成就感却也丝毫不用有任何惋惜的事，羽生结弦不想浪费情绪。

认真、积极、上进，这是羽生结弦在老师心中的形象。

而在同学那里，他不清楚，或许是他也懒得弄明白。

在食堂里吃饭的时候，一个男生抬着餐盘坐到了他对面，一边和身边的朋友聊天一边猛扒饭，时不时还偷看他一眼。羽生结弦实在受不了他的目光，快速解决午饭抬着盘子离开了。

“看到没看到没？隔壁专业的大神，做什么都特别认真！”

“啊……啊？？”金博洋正想着那个人是不是发现他在偷看不高兴了，没听清旁边的同学说了什么。

“哎呀，就那个大神啊，你前面听大课的时候不是说谁在前排听那么认真吗？就他啊！”

“是吗？感觉………嗯……他专业第几啊？”

“好像是二十多，你说他那么认真，怎么就这个成绩？我还以为他次次第一呢。”

“这话不能这么说。”金博洋皱了皱眉头，不满这个评价，却一时也想不出什么反驳的理由。

这次相遇没有改变羽生结弦的生活轨迹，却让金博洋动起了小心思，他是出了名的容易和别人打成一片，现在一想起羽生结弦的脸却根本不知道该怎么出声打招呼，甚至不敢拜托朋友要羽生的联系方式。

于是急起来到处乱逛的金博洋改变了自己的轨迹，愣是遇上了在偏僻角落听课的羽生结弦。

“你……你好。”不知道为什么，靠近羽生的时候金博洋感觉自己闯到了什么肉食动物的领地，大概是羽生抬眼时的防备过于明显。

“你好，请问有什么事吗？”但是很快，那一点疏离就消失了，羽生微微笑着，语气十分温和。

“就……第二次看见你了，想跟你打个招呼。”

“嗯？”这个时候问什么时候见的第一次太过于无礼，羽生结弦早已经忘了那个在食堂里偷看他好几眼的男生，无法从记忆中调取出金博洋这张脸。

“我……我是大一的，学长可能不记得了，我们一起上过大课。”发现自己的偷看没有暴露，金博洋瞬间松了口气，觉得自己离勾搭上这个传说中的高冷学长不远了。

“哦，”羽生结弦下意识给了个回应，但是一想实在不该这么冷淡，也自我介绍了一下，“我是羽生结弦，今年大二。”

金博洋被彻底打败了，也不敢直接跑掉，假装镇定地在羽生结弦旁边背起了单词，直到两个小时后羽生结弦准备离开，他才犹豫再三追上去要了联系方式。

“老铁，难搞，是真的难搞！”一进宿舍门金博洋就开始跟舍友吐槽，“在他旁边我就像小白兔你知道吧，跑也跑不掉，待着也不是事儿，可熬死我了。”

“打完招呼不就完了，他没那意思你走啊，他拽着你胳膊咋的？”舍友毫不在意，“你也是神奇，放着多少人不感兴趣对他感兴趣，他跟他们班的班委好像闹掰了，现在那群人要给他搞下台来着。”

“吵架了？”金博洋一惊，他实在想不到羽生结弦是那种会跟班里人为一点小事大动干戈的人。

“谁知道，反正人家看他不爽喽。哎呀你又不是不知道，他那种人，跟人家都不一样，被孤立再正常不过了，你说集体活动他也不参加，文化节表演什么的没兴趣，偶尔合作还是外院的学生，就一个小班委，连班长都不是，学生会部门什么的也不加入，要是次次第一吧，还能说是个学霸人设，现在这样高不成低不就的，还看起来那么认真，那些人不明说，暗地里都觉得他智商不够努力来凑。”

金博洋一下子哑口无言，想到羽生结弦今天的表情，并不觉得他经历过什么大吵大闹，羽生结弦就孤零零的一个人在水中央的亭子里，裹着外套听课，时不时听到什么有趣的东西还会笑起来，即使后来他在旁边，两个人也互不打扰，他甚至可以小声读出单词，而羽生结弦丝毫不介意。

这样一个温温和和的人，遇事最多不过说出自己的看法，甚至不会有什么激进的发言，到底凭什么被理所当然地排挤。

“天总………你不会真想跟他处吧？”看金博洋半天没有回应，舍友有些不安地抬头看他，“我不说他一定有问题，但是至少有嫌疑不是，不然怎么会身边一个朋友都没有，他舍友除了上下课偶尔一起走也不跟他在一起，我那天还在冰场看见他了，一个人在里面滑，摔了都没人理的，明明旁边就是他班里的同学，进去的时候他还跟那些人打招呼了。”

金博洋越听越气不打一处来，尽量冷静下来对舍友摆摆手，好像在回应舍友的担心，摆到一半却突然愣住了。

他为什么不帮羽生结弦辩解？

他在害怕什么？

一起吃饭的时候，班主任委婉地告诉羽生结弦他被质疑的事，羽生结弦微微一笑，表情有几分惊讶，脑子里也堆满了疑问。

他们这么做算犯罪吗？

他们这么做会下地狱吗？

“当然，我回绝了他们，我跟他们说不能因为你意见不合就要你闭嘴。”

“做好自己，不要被这些事情影响，知道了吗？”

羽生结弦善解人意地点点头，回宿舍的时候有几分成功的窃喜，但是随后就有了愤怒的苗头。

至少我赢了，没有被他们搞下去。

他这么对自己说。

可这是我要的吗？

他甚至不知道自己是什么时候得罪了哪些人，又是什么时候被告发到老师那边，可能是很久以前的事了，也可能就在昨天，他努力回忆之前在班委群中的发言和讨论时的意见，想看看有没有什么不妥的地方，却发现并没有任何收获。

或者说都是不妥的地方，他太露骨了。

也许他觉得自己只是淡淡地提出了一个建议，就被当成了不安分的因子，也许他抢在做决定的人发言之前发言，就已经被认为是在冒犯，他也许觉得自己说得很平常，别人却觉得他很尖锐，因为他反对了他们的观点。

可是总有一个人需要说出一些问题，何况做决定的人明明是他们，他们还有什么不满？

他无法回答自己的这些问题。

他不知道。

也许神知道。

那能不能给他一些指示？

建模的时候突然看见自己在算法公式边的笔记，羽生结弦不由得想，如果人生也有oracle性质就好了，这样他就可以依概率选出那个真模型，照着一步步走下去。

因为总觉得少一些孤独和难过，错过一些意外的惊喜也是可以接受的。

他想到金博洋，这个躺在他列表好久却一直舍不得删的人，他们联系两个月了，每天一句早，除此之外再没有别的话题。

今天不知道中了什么邪，他突然给金博洋发了一句在吗。

在(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ有什么事吗？

金博洋回复得很快。

羽生结弦一愣，继续打出了一行字。

我今天晚上去亭子，要一起吗？

金博洋看见这句话被可乐呛得差点没命，愣是被舍友拎着领子拍了几下背才缓过劲。

“干嘛？有小姐姐跟我们天总表白了？”

“表什么白，我去学习了！”金博洋匆匆抓了两本书扔进书包就要往外跑。

“说清楚说清楚！我们寝室第一个脱单的居然是你？看不出来啊。你学习，你早学习上学期也不用在期末考前转五十多条大红鱼了，你没听他们说，你转的那个N大锦鲤被大爷钓去红烧了，罚了好几百呢。”

“不是……老铁你改行扎刀算了，每次都扎我，一扎一个准。”

“我不就这次扎你一下督促你学习吗？前面啥时候扎过你？”

“我去找羽生，知道了吧？快放手我要走了！”金博洋不想继续纠缠，挣脱目瞪口呆的舍友撒腿跑出宿舍。

羽生结弦倒是没有等他的架势，靠在栏杆上看书，见他来了以后眼里少了第一次的戒备，金博洋甚至觉得他有点开心。

“羽生你动作真快。”

“我宿舍在旁边。”

金博洋觉得这样下去不行，虽然他确实可以陪羽生再学两个小时的习然后分道扬镳，但羽生主动约他了，他没理由继续沉默下去，毕竟他知道羽生遇到的那些事。

包括他这次进了专业前十。

“羽生………你……这次考试怎么样？”

“第十名，不太好，是吧？”

金博洋连忙摇头，一脸怎么可能的表情，看得羽生结弦不由得一笑。

“确实是不太好的，以我的付出来说。”

“努力不会……没有意义的。”

“即使没有意义，也不是我堕落的理由，”羽生结弦淡然地回答，“我会做得更好。”

“羽生……你……不要生气，我想和你谈一点别的事。”

“你说，我不生气。”羽生结弦大概已经猜了什么，放下手中的书认真看着金博洋。

“他们很……很冷漠，但不是羽生你的问题。”

“我也这样认为。”羽生结弦平静地回答，月光给他的五官打上了一层薄薄的蜡，更带着一点不近人情的气息。

“如果……我是说如果，可以的话，我想和你成为朋友，那种可以一起邀约出去看电影赏樱花的朋友。”

“博洋君，你过来留学多久了？一年？”

“一年不到……半年多。”

“那你知不知道，如果和我关系很好的话，我走之后你会变成第二个羽生结弦。”

金博洋点点头又摇摇头，“不会的。”

“我有时候想，我如果有翅膀的话，就飞走好了，到一个到处都是博洋君的地方，那里比较适合我生存。至少你不会不跟我打招呼的，对吗？”

“羽生……你在这里也可以做我的朋友。”

“我不能，很抱歉，我最多和你分享这个小亭子，或许还可以跟你分享那边老楼的天台。”

“羽生，我真的不害怕。”

“可我害怕，我没必要这么做，你现在过得很好，不是吗？我没必要害你。”

“后面我怎么样不重要，我会和他们相处好的，我现在想和你相处。”

“是吗？”羽生结弦突然歪着头打量了他一阵，猛然靠近，揪着他的衣领问，“即使是这样和我相处吗？那你真可爱。”

说完他蜻蜓点水般地在金博洋嘴唇上吻了一下。

金博洋被吓得半死，手足无措地一把推开他，仔细一想又有了几分委屈，狠狠盯着羽生结弦的脸。

“神经病！变态！”

他越想越生气，忍不住骂了两句，把书包往肩上一甩跑了。

羽生结弦若有所思地看着他离开，拿起书想继续看，却发现自己的手已经抖得拿不稳书了。

在等金博洋的时候他收到一条短信，上面是他扔掉的小纸团，字迹潦草，但是他记得这个纸团，他不知道发短信的人什么意思，他只想让金博洋离这破事越远越好。

而金博洋刚跑回宿舍就被舍友一把抓住，手里也被塞了一个手机，学校的论坛已经炸开了锅，大家热切讨论着羽生结弦的小纸团，满屏幕嘲讽的话。

“天总，我说他有问题吧？把我们当狗？他自己是神？什么东西！”

“我把他删了。”

“行行行，你没事就好，别想这破事了，吃鸡吗？”

“嗯，我现在上线。”

论坛里的讨论半夜被校方压了下来，但是明显全校都知道了这事，羽生结弦第二天坐在教室的第一排正中央，这次两边都没有人，老师进来时也给了他一个复杂的眼神。

他想说自己并没有恶意，他不过是看了个人说普通人和爱因斯坦的智商差与人和狗的差不多，突然中二了一下，但是这句话放在他身上就是这么契合，只要说是他讲出来的，是他自命清高的代表作，没有人会怀疑。

他很想恶意地揣度是谁把这个纸团捡出来，又公之于众的，但他又谁都没法怀疑，旁边人对他都是冷漠的，冷漠到他觉得他们根本懒得费力做这种事。甚至前面问他问题的人排名到了他之前，也不需要再提问了，态度随之更加淡漠，毕竟已经不需要伪装什么了。

他突然觉得，进步有什么用，他还是被超越了，但他同时又想，他真的已经卑微到需要拼死拼活站在顶点去博得一点虚伪的亲近吗？

他倒是不至于想去死，他也死不起。

他不能留下一个无法愈合的伤口给家人。

他想去天台冷静一下。

正面遇到金博洋时他很惊讶，张了张嘴没有说出话，他很想道歉，为之前说的过分的话，做的过分的事。

“我是不是你养的狗里最乖的一只？最可爱的一只？”金博洋却抢先一步说了。

他愣在原地，被莫大的悲哀笼罩着，最后却笑着点点头，然后意料之中地挨了一巴掌，打得很重，他却并不以为然。

我看错你了。

金博洋说。

金博洋离开后他继续往老楼的天台走，推开沉重的铁门，越过护栏站在平台上时，他觉得离天空很近，近到他好像真的可以飞起来，于是他无聊地坐在天台边晃腿，考虑着他踩在哪只聒噪的鸽子身上就能飞起来了。

金博洋不甘心地回头，羽生结弦的背影依旧很孤独，一如在亭子里看书的身影，他突然觉得他要离开他了，真正意义上的离开。

但他回忆起那个混蛋的表情，嚣张跋扈，让他更像个怪物。

有人会用这样的表情离开吗？

难道只是他脆弱灵魂最后的一点倔强？

当他冲到天台时看见羽生结弦起身站在天台边，双手抓着身后的护栏，探出一只脚比划。他大脑一片空白，他想叫，但发不出声音，而且他也不知道自己能说什么，他以为自己什么都知道，其实什么都不知道。

他害怕羽生结弦像电影里那些少年一样，看见他这个施暴者，给他一个微笑，然后放开手，让他背负一辈子的愧疚。

所以他混乱中的决定居然是狠狠撞向离他不远处水箱的底座，羽生会为此回头的，他这样想着，他那么温柔，不会那个时候还怪我的。

风吹得羽生结弦有几分失神，差点放开手中的栏杆去够近在咫尺的白云，他差一点就要飞起来了，身后的翅膀跃跃欲试，直到听见一声沉闷的撞击声。回神的他一下子抓紧了护栏，翻进内侧查看。

金博洋倒在水泥底座下，一头骇人的鲜血。

 

“你在想什么？真的要让我变成一个怪物吗？靠近的人都会死掉那种？”

金博洋隐约听到有人在说什么，但是听不清楚，羽生的身影很模糊，携带的杀伤力却丝毫不减，这让他确认了羽生结弦这个人是真实存在的。

是会真实地愤怒，会真实地悲伤的。

在混沌里继续挣扎了一阵后，他终于可以看清了，对着羽生结弦手中的水杯眨了眨眼睛，示意自己口渴了。

羽生结弦刚想再说点什么，又马上闭嘴了，拿着棉签在水杯里湿润了一下，面色阴沉动作却很温柔地用棉签滋润他的嘴唇。

“现在暂时不能喝水，你父母明天就到，我再陪你一天，他们来了我就走。”

金博洋没有说话，只是紧紧抓住了他撑在床沿的手。

羽生结弦也没有挣开，配合地坐在床边，等着他开口说话。

“对不起。”金博洋沙哑着嗓子说。

“对不起。”羽生结弦认真重复了一遍，掰开他的手指走出病房。

羽生结弦等了很久，久到他都数不清有多少时日，等来他黑色世界里的一盏灯，微弱的光照亮着一片不大的范围，让那里的一切第一次有了几分色彩。

金博洋出院后，学校里对羽生结弦的讨论已经暂时告一段落，总有新的热点出现，人们对此已经习以为常。不过看到金博洋和羽生结弦偶尔搭伴去吃饭，在路上对另一方微笑，在冰场中跌跌撞撞扑向另一个人时，还是会投去不屑的目光，像在看一只尽力讨主人欢心的宠物狗。

尽管如此，因为金博洋的存在，羽生结弦看起来不那么另类，也不那么不近人情了。虽然他依旧经常一个人往返于教室和宿舍，依旧经常一个人去水中央的亭子里看书，依旧经常反驳其他班委的观点，依旧坐前排的中间认真听课。

但是至少时不时的，他旁边会有一个金博洋，在倒春寒的时候把手放在他背后的兜帽下面取暖，在初春樱花刚开的季节往他翘起的头发上扔花瓣。

羽生结弦的担心并不是没有道理，自从跟他走到一起后，金博洋身边的朋友肉眼可见地减少，最后在一次与社团成员的争执中，金博洋第一次发了脾气，把手里的材料重重往桌上一放，拉着赶到门口的羽生结弦头也不回地离开了，此后，只有羽生结弦和他的舍友能陪他在风小的时候玩无人机，地点也从高端上档次的社团活动区转移到破旧不堪的老楼天台。

“天天不后悔。”突然，金博洋的舍友转头对羽生结弦说话。

这是他们多次相处中，金博洋的舍友对羽生结弦说的第一句话，初见的时候即使金博洋就在一边介绍，即使羽生结弦微笑着伸出手等待着他，他都只是一言不发地盯着金博洋旁边突然多出的存在，一动不动。

“天天跟我们说了很多，归根到底就是这个地方是病态的，而你是唯一一个不生病的人，”舍友继续说着，“所以你被所有人针对，不需要什么理由，这种事情并不是只发生在这里，我可以接受。但你还是让天天受伤了，所以即使他说你是个好人，即使我确实在心底里接受了你是个好人，我也在怪你。”

“但是天天没有，他也许没有自始至终站在你这边，他也被流言蒙蔽过，但你不能伤害他，他身边没有几个人了。”

“你是无辜的，他也一样。”

羽生结弦不知道这些话具体有几层含义，有些茫然地接过递来的遥控器，被金博洋的舍友狠狠往金博洋那边推了一把，险些撞到金博洋身上。

“羽生？你别愣着啊，飞机要撞树上去了。”金博洋匆匆回头看了他一眼，继续操纵着无人机。

“博洋………可以停一下吗？”羽生结弦把自己操纵的无人机停到天台上。

“嗯？行啊，怎么了？”

此时，一个无人机停在天台边，一个停在水箱底座上，与那一幕两个人的位置如出一辙。

“我欠你一句谢谢。”

金博洋听着这话特别不舒服，他想说明明是我想勾搭你，你跟我扯这些有的没的啥意思，以后再每天跟我重复一次对不起，谢谢你，我这日子还要不要过了，我们不是在医院就两清了吗？所以他趁着羽生结弦垂下眼想下一句台词的空隙，像当时羽生结弦抓住他一样粗暴的抓过羽生结弦的衬衫，狠狠咬了羽生结弦的嘴唇一下，又掏出纸巾往出血的伤口处按了按。

“够了，现在不欠了。”

这据说是羽生结弦见过最让人哭笑不得的表白。

羽生结弦的父母过来探望的时候正遇上暴雨季，一进门就看见自家的孩子抱着一大盆被淋湿的衣服往洗衣房跑，后面跟着的另一个小孩拎着洗衣液边小跑边嘱咐他哪台机子螺丝松动会划破衣服，哪台里面有纸屑会粘到毛衣上。

两个人出来的时候自家的小孩掐了一下另一个孩子的腰，被追着打了好久，这场景看得他们有些发愣。

“结弦。”母亲忍不住还是叫了他一声。

羽生结弦制住金博洋，往四周看了一圈，惊喜地抓着金博洋的手来到父母身边。

“叔叔阿姨好，我是金博洋。”不等父母说话，金博洋马上乖巧地开了口。

听儿子说了大半年终于见到真人，和想象中差不多，只是更白净，整个人也散发着更温和的气息，至少不是个坏孩子，他们这样想着，被迫接受了现实。

离开之前母亲还是忍不住问了一句结弦你的嘴怎么回事，父亲此时也注意到自己儿子嘴唇上一道细小的伤口，虽然已经快好了，但是痕迹很明显。

“哦，前面去逗狗，给咬了。”

关上房门的羽生结弦立刻挨了一脚。

“还说狗，还说狗！我就该打死你个不要脸的中二病！自大狂！”金博洋连踢带踹地往羽生结弦身上招呼，嘴里也一刻没停过。

羽生结弦也不躲，乖乖杵在那里任他胡来，等金博洋闹够了再一把抱住，怀中人发间洗发水的味道还没有散去，他忍不住凑近闻了几下。

“你爸妈也不说你。”

“他们说过了。”

“你怎么回答的。”

“你是我无坚不摧的理由。”

被雨水淋湿过的都市，霓虹灯也开始有些影影绰绰的意思，金博洋和羽生结弦走在街头的时候与无数人擦肩而过，没有人回头。

“我曾经在这样的日子，在人群里站了五个小时，看了一场演唱会，淋了一场大雨，那个时候我没想过会有一天遇到你。我总觉得，我遇到的人会跟我在一个阳光明媚的天气，打扮得体，坐在音乐厅的包厢里欣赏歌剧。”

“可我果然还是想找一个能陪我淋雨的人，因为我差一点，可能真的就是一点点，就再也没法走到阳光明媚的那天了。”

“而我在那之前从未想过我要离开这个世界，要自杀什么的，我本来觉得我不在意孤独。”

金博洋紧紧攥着羽生结弦的手，手指安抚地一下下划过他的手背。

“我不感谢曾经那些悲伤和孤独，我只感谢自己坚持到你的出现，你是我经过无数次拟合后找到的最优模型。”

“不会说话就别说，理科男。”金博洋不由得白了他一眼。

“真的，生活也是有oracle………唔………”

我这是造了什么孽啊。金博洋一边愤愤不平地把嚼了一半的章鱼小丸子一股脑推进羽生结弦嘴里一边想。

不敢说出半句嫌弃的神一脸委屈地吞下了食物。

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是一个很严肃的话题，也是第一篇不是小甜饼的一发完，对监视我的有些人强调一下，不上升真人包括不上升我本人。首先我觉得……这可能不仅仅是简单的校园暴力问题，这样的人际交往模式可能还会持续，只有自己一个人“特立独行”时的孤独，是很多人都要经历的，因为这个受到程度不一的排挤并不少见。文里没有出现肉体伤害，一方面是那不是我主要想展现的东西，一方面是我觉得我写不下去，所以我很懦弱地避开那些黑暗，讲一些说不清道不明的灰色的东西，至于哪个比较残酷，大家都有自己的想法。  
> 标题来源于建模培训，我觉得这个词真的体现了理科生的浪漫（中二）气息，翻译过来大概是“神谕”性质，到我这里就炸开了一堆脑洞，真的是………也不知道是哪里触动我了，可能单纯就是打动了我的中二魂。因为我不是团队中负责编程的，如果对此理解有偏差希望专业人士不要打我otz。  
> 这个月经历了一次很特别很特别的离别，当时什么乱七八糟的都想过，我在最后的时间打回去电话，那个时候刚刚结束晚上的课程，电话接通才说了两个字就控制不住情绪，一句话都说不出来了。我很清楚从我走进大学就要开始面对这些，所以一直都很珍惜回家的时间，但是对这样的离别，预演是没有任何意义的。  
> 好久不见突然叭叭了好多(*/ω＼*)虽然这次不是小甜饼，但是对我而言依旧很美好，牛哥遇上天天，是一个奇迹。  
> 春花正好的时节，愿你被温柔相待。


End file.
